My New Little Sister
by breannacarter
Summary: Spanking Story (M/Ff). AU. El tries to befriend her boyfriend's (Peter) 16-year-old little sister, Alex.


_Spanking story, M/Ff, consensual-ish_

_**A/N**__: This is an AU in which Alex is Peter's little sister. All characters are younger than in the series._

_**Summary**__: El tries to befriend 16 year old Alex, her boyfriend's little sister. _

x-x-x-x

I wasn't that close to my boyfriend's little sister at first. It was weird for me because, even though I was only four years older than her, I wasn't quite sure how to treat a little-sister-figure. As an only child, I hadn't been blessed with having a little pest around all the time. Oh, and that was another problem - Alex wasn't really a pest to me. She was kind of cool to hang around, and seemed like she'd be more of a friend than a little sister. So that could probably explain why I did what I did.

It started with an innocent text message: _working late, can u pick up Alex from volleyball practice for me please?_

I sighed. Peter was working late again? I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever - at least since the semester was winding down these last two weeks. Between my final projects and his promotion at the FBI, there wasn't really much time for anything fun. (This could probably provide for a second explanation as to why I did it.)

The good news was that I could spend a little time hanging out with Alex. I was intrigued by her child-like nature and sense of adventure. I loved hearing her exaggerated stories about crazy escapades in which she'd partaken. I could also work on developing a friendship with her, which seemed easy enough so far, but something so easy was often challenging for an over-thinker like myself.

I arrived at the community recreation center a few minutes early, so I sat through the last five minutes of practice. It wasn't particularly interesting, but a bit intense. And Alex was a pretty good player, from what I could tell.

As the practice ended, she grabbed her bag and a bottle of water, saying goodbye to some friends. Then she threw a towel over her shoulder and sorta skipped towards me, big smile on her face. "Heya El!" she chirped. "Let me guess - Peter had to work late again?"

I nodded. "Yep, like always."

"You know what that means!" I raised my eyebrows, not quite sure what it meant. "Par-tay!"

I laughed. "Hell yeah!"

She giggled then said, "hey, will you let me drive? I know I don't have my permit yet, because stupid Peter never has time to take me to the DMV, but I just want to practice. Please please please?"

"Ummm..." I began, not quite sure what to say. Peter would kill me if he knew I was aiding his sixteen year-old sister in breaking the law... but I remembered what it was like to be her age... that feeling you get at the idea of finally being able to drive. And it wasn't that far away, what was the worst that could happen?

"Please El? I'll be careful, I promise. And Peter's let me drive before. And I passed driver's ed with flying colors."

I sighed. "Okay, but Peter CAN'T find out about this... and we'll take the back roads where there's less traffic."

She yelped with excitement. "I won't tell him!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Oh, thank you El, you won't regret this! You're totally getting the best Christmas present!" She gave me a slight hug and I handed over the keys, hoping that I wouldn't regret it.

The ride started out smoothly. I gave her slight reminders, but mostly she knew what she was doing and seemed to be a pretty good driver. Except she had kind of a heavy foot.

"You should probably slow down a bit," I warned. "If you get caught driving without a license and speeding, I'm pretty sure they revoke your permit privileges for a few months or something."

She nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

She eased up on the gas, riding about a mile under the speed limit for a few seconds, then increasing in speed. I struggled with whether or not to say anything - I mean, after all, these were the back roads... the chances of getting caught by police were slim, and we were two cute, young females, we could get out of a ticket if we were caught!

So I just calmed myself down, and trusted her. Bad idea. A curve was coming up, and I just expected her to slow down but she didn't. I shrieked, "Alex, slow down... Alex... Alex!"

When she realized that she was going too fast to take the curve, she panicked and slammed on the breaks while jerking the steering wheel to the side, and we ended up spinning and falling into a ditch and smashing a couple of trees. Both of us were screaming by this time.

"OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?!" I yelled. "You have to slow down BEFORE you get to a curve!"

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, I'm so sorryyyy!" she answered, now crying.

I took a few deep breaths, then said, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Are you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go see the damage..."

We both gulped and pushed ourselves out of the half-totaled car. Actually, it wasn't that bad. Just a few scratches and dents... sorta.

"Do you think we can get it out of here?" I asked, still a little shaky from the event.

She shrugged. "I dunno." She wiped some of her tears away and I hugged her.

"It's okay, Alex. It's going to be fine."

She nodded, still a bit uneasy.

"Come on, let's try to get it back on the road."

I got in on the driver's side this time, and she got in beside me. The car started up and everything, but when I accelerated, it made some weird noises, and wouldn't really move. Sounded like it was stuck or something. So I sent Alex to push it, but it was useless.

"What are we going to do?" she cried, sinking to the ground.

"Call Peter, I guess," I said.

"But he's working..."

"I know... but it's getting dark and we can't stay out here much longer. And I don't know anybody else who could help."

She wiped some tears away and nodded.

"We'll just tell him that I saw a deer or something, and swerved to miss it, and that's how we ended up on the side of the road."

She nodded. "Okay. Sounds believable enough."

What she neglected to tell me was that she's as bad of a liar as I am. Of course, I found this out later, a short while after Peter drove up and inspected the damage.

"Wow, we'll probably have to get this towed," he said, then explained what the problem was (which I totally didn't understand).

I chewed on my lower lip. I didn't have money for a tow truck, and he knew that, but he didn't really have the money for one either, so I wasn't quite sure what we were going to do.

"I know someone who can probably do it for us... let me find his number." He searched through his phone contacts, putting an arm around his little sister. "Don't cry, Alex. I know it's scary, but it's all over now. Just be glad that you guys didn't get hurt." Of course, I knew she wasn't crying because of the accident - she was crying for the same reason that my stomach was twisted into knots: guilt.

Peter managed to find the towing friend, and arranged to have it taken to a family friend who apparently knew a lot about cars and could figure out and perhaps fix the problem. Then we both hopped in his car, engulfed in silence. He tried to keep the conversation going.

"So Alex, how was practice?"

"Good," she said, staring out the window and sniffling.

"When's your next game?"

"Saturday."

"That's nice. We should go," he said, looking over to me.

I smiled in agreement and went back to looking out my window.

"Is this about the accident? Or something else?" he inquired.

My heart began to pound as I realized we might look suspicious and he might know what we had done.

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothing hurts? Maybe we should go to the hospital to have you checked out just to make sure?"

I began: "Peter we're fine..."

But Alex interrupted: "I was driving."

"What?" he asked, a look of confusion, disbelief, then anger flashed across his face.

I feared that we might be in our second accident of the day and gave Peter a look to keep him focused on the final four blocks home.

"I was driving," she cried. "I'm really sorry! I begged El to let me... I told her that you wouldn't mind, so it's not her fault." She gave me a pathetic look and I returned one. Secretly, I was glad that she had told him, because otherwise I knew that I would eventually break.

Peter took a deep breath in, containing his anger. "Okay. It's okay. Accidents happen," he began, pep-talking himself to calm down. "You obviously shouldn't have been driving, but you're both fine, and I'm sure you learned a valuable lesson about areas full of deer... unless..." he broke off. "Were you speeding?" he asked suddenly.

She shrunk in her seat, barely managing to squeak out a "yes."

"ALEXANDRA!" he bellowed. "What have I told you about speeding!"

She began crying more. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize how fast I was going until it was too late! I didn't even realize there was a curve there!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Did a deer even run out in front of you?" he asked.

She got wide-eyed, realizing that she had forgotten about our lie. Oops. "Umm... Yes?"

He pulled into the driveway now. "We'll talk about this inside." He looked at me then, adding, "all of us."

I gulped. It had been a while since I'd seen Peter this frustrated, and I was sure that it wouldn't end well. Why hadn't I just told her that she couldn't drive? Now I was going to have to face the consequences... and I was sure that these would be more painful than the accident had been.

When we were all inside, Peter motioned for us to sit on the sofa as he paced back and forth in front of us. He didn't speak for a long time, and the only noise I could hear was that of the clock above me, ticking annoyingly.

"So let me get this straight," he finally said. I sat up, trying to give him the most innocent-looking face I could muster, telepathically communicating with Alex to do the same. "Alex wanted to drive home from practice, El said it was okay, Alex was speeding, missed the curve, wrecked El's car, then El called and lied to me about the whole situation." He stooped down on my level, looking me in the eyes as he said, "is that correct?"

I bit my lower lip, nodding and trying to ignore that uneasy feeling rising up inside of me.

He looked at Alex now and said, "not to mention that I was working, trying to get this research finished so I can come home early next week." He shot her a mean glare, letting her soak in guilt. "I'm very disappointed in both of you. Do you even realize how dangerous this is? Alex... Speeding?! You KNOW that's unsafe! And you don't even have your license yet!" She looked down at the floor and he lifted her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "You know better than to do something so irresponsible, Alexandra. What if cops had pulled you over? Or you'd gotten into a worse accident?!"

I didn't like seeing her being fussed at like that, so I jumped in. "It's not all her fault," i said. "She had been driving reasonably safe, and then..." I stopped talking because now Peter was giving me that cold stare.

"Oh, don't you worry, El. I know that you're not innocent in this. You're in just as much trouble as my little sister." He was now towering over me again. "She doesn't even have her permit yet! You are older, you're supposed to be responsible, you're supposed to set a good example for her. When she wants to do something stupid, you aren't supposed to encourage it!"

My turn to look down at the floor.

"Look at me, Elizabeth!" he said in a firm voice.

I did as I was told and looked into his eyes. He was super disappointed, I could see it written all over his face. It hurt so much to do that to him.

"You two could've gotten seriously hurt tonight," he said, glancing at each of us. "Or even killed." He paused. "You're both getting a spanking."

My heart stopped. Somehow, I'd figured that's what he would do, had just been hoping he wouldn't. The advantage was that I would feel less guilty afterwards... the disadvantage was that, um, my bottom wouldn't feel so great.

"Peter, nooooo!" Alex yelped. "Don't spank me, pleaseeee! I'm not a kid anymore, and... and... you can't do that!"

"Enough Alexandra," he snapped. "You've earned this spanking, and you know it. And you should be ashamed at trying to get out of it."

She started crying again, now begging. "Pleeeeeease Peter! I won't do it again, I promise! Pleaseeeeee!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" he shouted, but she continued to cry. In a calmer voice, he looked at me, and said, "wait in my bedroom. I'm going to take care of Alex first."

I nodded, giving my friend/little sister an empathetic glance before scampering off. My legs were like jelly because I was so nervous, and I was especially sad for Alex, too. I wasn't sure when the last time she had gotten a spanking was, but seemed like the memory of the sting was still fresh in her mind.

I could hear everything from Peter's room. The walls were apparently quite thin, and the fact that his bed was against the wall that was shared with the living room made the scene even louder. It started out with a thorough scolding:

"I cannot believe you Alexanra Hunter Burke. Have you lost your mind? I've told you countless times that you cannot drive until you get your permit!"

"But you never take me to get it!" she interjected.

"Because I've been working! I had planned to take you next week, but after today's little incident, I guess you'll be waiting longer."

"But Peter!"

"I don't want to hear it, Young Lady," he bellowed, and started the first flurry of smacks.

"Oowwwww! Owwwww! I'm sorry!" she howled.

The deafening smacks stopped for a second - long enough for him to yell "move your hand" - and then he started again, louder than before. "Rules are set for a reason, Alex. And one of those reasons is that you could get in an accident, which is exactly what happened today."

Alex, on the other hand, wasn't saying much more than: "Ooooowwwww! Ouch! Oooh! Okay! Yeouchhh! I'm sorry!"

He continued on with the spanking, giving her what seemed like hard and fast smacks. "Another reason is that you could get a ticket, and since you don't have a job, who do you think would end up paying that ticket?"

"Ooooowwwwww! Youuuuuuu! I'm s-sorryyyy!"

He paused the spanking. "I said to move your hand."

"But it hurtssssss!" she whined.

"Good. It's supposed to hurt. To teach you a lesson." The smacks began again, as did the yelps. "Is the lesson starting to sink in?"

"Yesssssss!" she howled.

"Are you sure about that, Alexandra?"

"Ooowwww yesssss! I'm, OW!, sure!"

"Because I don't want to EVER hear of you doing something so irresponsible again, do you understand me?"

"Yesssssssssss I promiseeeee," she cried.

He paused again. "What did I tell you about reaching back," he asked. "Do it again and I will take this belt off, understood?"

She didn't answer, probably nodded, and the spanking resumed. It felt like it went on like this forever... scolding, crying, smacks. My heart was pounding inside my chest, knowing I was next. Knowing that Alex would be able to hear all of my cries, too, and see that I also got treated like a little girl. So embarrassing!

When it was finally over, I could hear him talking to her softer now, offering calmer words. She was still sniffling, and I couldn't understand much of what he said, but eventually her crying subsided. She made a final promise to behave and he sent her to her room. Which meant...

"El! Your turn!"

I gulped, hesitating. I really didn't want to get spanked. I wished so much that I hadn't let Alex drive my car... or at least that I'd have told her to slow down around that curve!

"Elizabeth!" Peter barked.

"C-coming!" I yelled back. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and crept towards the living room.

"Come here," he said when I poked my head through the doorway.

"Peter I'm sorry..." I said softly, shuffling inside.

He stood up and walked towards me, peering down at me. "I want your pants and panties down and your nose in the corner."

"But..." I began.

He frowned and folded his arms, looking at me, waiting to hear whatever brilliant thing I had to say.

And of course, I couldn't think of anything brilliant. "I'm sorry..."

"And?"

"I won't do it again..."

He shook his head. "You did something incredibly stupid and dangerous today by letting Alex drive... and drive unsafely at that. Then you lied to me... We're in a relationship, El, and relationships are built on trust. How can I trust you if you're not honest with me?"

I looked down at the floor so he wouldn't see me as the tear slipped down my cheek.

"I'm stunned at how irresponsible you acted today. And disappointed. You know better than this. You're a better person than that."

I sniffled, more tears falling, and trying to wipe them away as quickly as possible. There was a huge knot in my throat. Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. I felt awful and guilty for what I'd done... and worried for the consequences that I knew were well-deserved.

"You know that you've earned this punishment, Young Lady." I cringed when he called me that... it meant serious trouble. "So I expect you to do as you've been told. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I said weakly.

He put a hand on my shoulder, then lifted my chin. "I love you, El," he said, "and I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded and he walked away, leaving me to get prepared for the punishment.

I hated this part almost more than the spanking itself. The anticipation. The anxiety. Peter always did this to me - always made me wait in the corner before a spanking so I could think about what I'd done. He said it was so I'd be clear on his reasons for spanking me, but he also knew that those few minutes I had to contemplate my fate often left me feeling more guilty and less likely to try and talk myself out of trouble.

And that's exactly what happened as I stood there, pants and panties at my knees, staring at the walls. I thought about what he'd said... and the disappointment in his eyes... and the hurt I'd seen on his face when he scolded me for lying to him. He was right to be upset with me. I shouldn't have let Alex drive and I should've been more careful and I really should've been honest. I totally did deserve this spanking, even though it was going to hurt so much.

The rest of the time I was in the corner, my anxiety peaked, thinking about what I was in for. The worst part was that the echoes of Alex's spanking were still fresh in my mind... the loud swats... the cries...

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of Peter coming back into the living room. I knew better than to turn around and see what he was doing, but my curiosity drove me insane. I always hated it, not knowing what he was doing, not knowing what was going to happen next, just trying to wait patiently for him to do or say something.

Even though I was expecting it, I still jumped when he called my name: "Elizabeth, come here."

I shuffled towards him, blushing a bit at him seeing me look so ridiculous (it was very difficult to walk with my pants and panties half down!).

He sat down on the couch and looked up at me. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm s-sorry..." I said, voice shaking as I realized how fast my heart was pounding because I was so nervous. I took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm sorry for being irresponsible today. And I'm sorry for lying to you. I understand that me and Alex could've gotten hurt, and I understand that honesty is important in maintaining a trusting relationship. And I'm really sorry for not thinking about those things earlier today."

He nodded and grabbed my arm, helping me over his lap. I shivered a bit, burying my face into the couch cushion and bracing myself for what was about to come.

"El," he said in a serious tone, resting his right hand on my bottom, "there will be no more encouraging my sister to break the law, do you understand?"

"Yes," I answered weakly.

I felt a cool breeze sweep across my backside as Peter picked up his hand and a shiver crept down my spine. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, but nothing could prepare me for what was to come - SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! He brought his strong hand down on my bottom over and over again, and before I knew it I was kicking and squirming, hoping that it'd help lessen the pain some (it didn't).

"Ooowwwwww," I whined, kicking my foot up as he gave me some hard swats.

"While she doesn't have a permit, *SMACK SMACK!* she is not allowed to drive at all. *SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!* And you know that, Young Lady, don't you?" he asked, delivering more stinging swats to my upturned and reddening bottom.

"Ooooowwwww yesssss I knowwwwww!"

He peppered my sit spots now as the lecture continued: "When she has her permit, she MAY be able to ride with you, but if I allow that, you are to make sure she does so SAFELY!" he said, enunciating some words with extra hard smacks.

"Ooowww yes yes I will! I promise!"

"Good," he said, shutting up for a moment so that I could focus solely on the pain being inflicted upon me.

And let me tell you... it was definitely painful! I was squirming like crazy and my bottom felt like it was on fire. And then when I thought it couldn't get any worse, he started spanking harder and my hand threatened to reach back to protect my aching bottom but he caught it and pinned it behind me.

"And I will absolutely NOT tolerate dishonesty," he scolded, pausing the spanking so that I could hear him clearly. "I am honest with you, and I expect you to reciprocate that respect. You are not a child and there is no reason for you to act like one." My stomach twisted into knots when he said that and guilt overwhelmed me. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," I said, almost crying from feeling so rotten.

Then he started spanking me again, even harder than he had been before! So forget what I said about "almost" crying... now I was definitely crying.

"I'm sorryyyyyy!" I yelped, tears steadily streaming down my face. "I'm s-sor-OWW-yyyy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Owwww yessssss!"

"I don't want to have to repeat this lesson," he warned, giving me some extra hard swats on my sit spots to reiterate his point. I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to have to repeat it either, but was crying too hard to really be coherent.

And then when the pain was becoming almost unbearable, he stopped. "Okay, little one, it's all over now," he said in a soft voice, rubbing my back softly. "I'm finished." He let go of my hand and helped me up, then scooped me up in his arms, smothering me with hugs.

I buried my face into his chest, wetting his shirt with my tears and hiccuping and sniffling, then muttering a weak, "I'm sorry," to make sure that he knew I was.

"Shhhhh, you're forgiven," he promised, stroking my hair.

I wiped some of my tears away, trying to compose myself (the fact that he was babying me helped with that process). Then I reached back to rub my throbbing and warm bottom.

We sat like that for a bit until my sobs were dried and he kissed the top of my head. "Are you going to behave now?" he wanted to know.

I nodded, giving him a pathetic look.

"Good," he said and smiled.

He then helped me up and I replaced my clothing then washed up. I peeked into Alex's room afterwards and we had a nice sisterly chat, even swapped stories and compared our bums. And what started out as a stupid idea turned into a sisterly relationship.


End file.
